Rose Colored Glass
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Satsuki hates tourists, Syo gets jealous easily and it all boils down to a storm in a Rose Colored Glass. The resulting effects are ones no one expects and no one is really sure if they should be sympathetic or turned on. Natsuki/Syo, Satsuki/Syo and possibly others.


**A/N: And now to contribute to the UtaPri fandom! I've actually been in the fandom since February, but so far my writing his been strictly limited to rps. This is the first idea I've had and been able to write as a stand alone fanfic, though I'm not going to even begin to explain where I got the inspiration for it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Story: Rose Colored Glass**

**Rating: Teen**

**Couple: Natsuki/Syo, Satsuki/Syo, Possibly more later**

**Warnings: Male/Male Relationships, Maybe some slight OOCness on Cecil's part.**

When Satsuki first met Cecil, it was an understatement to say he was unimpressed with him. He was another foreigner with no idea how their culture worked and just made radical assumptions based on all of the unrealistic anime he'd seen in his home country. He also had a strangeness about him, something similar to the strangeness in Natsuki that made people assume he was either European or an alien.

So when Satsuki agreed willingly to hang out with Cecil, the rest of their close band of friends were justified in their shock. Satsuki didn't like spending time with _anyone_. It even took Syo, who had been dating Satsuki for a little over a year now (Less than half the time he'd been dating Natsuki) a lot to convince the violent personality type to spend time with him that wasn't entirely centered around sex. Which had the question on everyone's mind...what would Satsuki and Cecil possibly even do together?

Ren once mused in front of Syo that perhaps they were sleeping with each other, and though the youngest boy quickly assured the eldest that nothing like that was going on (because Syo would've already killed Satsuki by now if it was,) he was obviously worried and jealous.

Honestly, it was the jealousy that fueled Satsuki into continuing hanging out with Cecil. Seeing Syo squirm was one of his sick pleasures in life honestly and while Syo showed his jealousy often around Natsuki (who had an uncanny ability to make anyone crush on him...all unintentionally of course) it wasn't often Syo got jealous of anyone hanging out with Satsuki. He got mad over some of the things Satsuki did a lot, but it wasn't the same as jealousy and the sickeningly adorable way the smaller male tried to play it off like he didn't care.

Truthfully, Cecil and Satsuki didn't do much at all really. The foreigner had simply heard his complaints of him through someone else and had decided to somehow fix this view of him by sharing his culture with Satsuki. The composer didn't care about Cecil's culture, though he was interested in the whole magic aspect of it and how it played into his people's behaviors.

This night was exceedingly ordinary in every way it seemed, as Satsuki waited on a park bench for Cecil who was late as usual. His hand carefully held the frames of Natsuki's glasses in his hand and he tapped the edge carefully on his knee. He could feel his other halves wants to just leave altogether and get out of the winter air, curled up around his Syo-chan who was undoubtedly drinking some hot chocolate and watching some movie he's seen a million times. It made Satsuki roll his eyes, almost disgusted in such clingyness from the other (even if he did feel it too and just demonstrated it in a more possessive way than Natsuki.)

It was around the time when Satsuki started thinking that a cup of coffee sounded good when Cecil appeared before him, seemingly lax despite the fact that he was late for their agreed upon time.

"It's about fucking time you showed up," Satsuki stood then, slipping Natsuki's glasses into his breast pocket before looking down at the other.

"Sorry, I got a little held up looking for something."

It was then that Satsuki's bright green eyes landed on something in the darker male's hand and he tilted his head.

"That looks like alcohol," Satsuki commented, turning his eyes up to Cecil's with a fierce look. He was no prude when it came to drinking, but he didn't like the effects it had on his perception and so he often left consumption to Natsuki. One of them needed to stay guarded right?

"What? No! No...this is just something imported from Agnapolis. You said you were interested in our magic...and this is a sample."

Satsuki took it as it was offered and examined it. As far as he could tell, it was some dark purple liquid in a rose colored bottle. He didn't bother trying to read the label as it was in another language...but really it looked rather unremarkable. As if he'd read his mind, Cecil continued explaining.

"It's an...attraction potion if you will. Drink a shot of it and you'll have all eyes on you, two and you can pretty much have anyone you want," When Satsuki's brow lifted at Cecil, silently asking why the other thought he needed this, the man raised his hands. "I know, I know. Unfortunately it's the only thing I could get sent to me right now. Once spring comes around, I'm sure I can arrange something more fanciful."

"I'm not interested in working any magic on myself. I was more interested in how your people use it so take this back," His words were grumbled as he pressed the battle to the other's chest but Cecil quickly shook his head and grinned.

"Keep it. You can use it for decoration...perhaps even use it on Syo."

Satsuki snorted, knowing he'd never hear the end of the other's bitching if he found out he used some spell to get him into bed. Still, he would keep it out of respect for Cecil. At least the bottle was an appealing shape and color.


End file.
